Using a newly developed and recently modified procedure for the quantitation of M-CPP from plasma and CSF, we have described the disposition of this metabolite and antidepressant in animals. Using a monkey model, we have for the first time described distribution and elimination of M-CPP from 9 healthy monkeys following administration of a single 1.5 mg/kg dose I.V. Plasma data were described by a three compartment model using CONSAM 27. Mean levels of M-CPP achieved in dose. The CSF/plasma ration ranged from 0.03-0.1 (mean: 0.067). The half- life of M-CPP and total clearance were found to be 3.6 hours and 0.74 1/hr/kg, respectively. Clinical trials have been designed and have begun. We have finished sample analysis of data obtained from first 6 normal volunteers and a few patients with eating disorders.